


You forgot to say the magic word

by Dangerlove12



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Series [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helenaneedshugs asked: helena + kira + "You forgot to say the magic word." <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot to say the magic word

It starts out, mostly as a way to make sure they can both sleep.

Whenever Helena sees Kira, it seems as if, as soon as she goes to sleep, the next time she wakes up, Kira’s gone.

The first two times, she understood. Helena had things to do, but now it’s getting to be that every time Kira closes her eyes, she fears the last time she saw Kira will end up being the last time.

She’s not used to missing someone.

Or having them miss her back.

She’s gotten used to this lonely life. She doesn’t think she’s strong enough to carry something so delicate.

But Kira reminds her she can.

Whenever they leave each other now, Helena always asks,

“I will see you soon? I will come back to you?”

And usually Kira remembers the last part, the part that always makes sure it comes true.

But today, she’s the oldest she’s ever been, and though that usually doesn’t mean much, today it means, it’s time to leave the little kid stuff behind.

So when Helena asks just as Kira’s about to head into school:

“I will see you soon? I will come back to you?”

Kira just nods. Hopes that’s enough to get away with today. She starts towards the school.

Even though she speaks softly, she hears Helena say, confused and a little hurt: 

“You forgot to say the magic word.”

Her friends are waiting.

She turns to see Helena is still there. Waiting to make sure she safely gets into school.

But this time her eyes don’t meet Kira’s. They’re looking at her feet, like she’s done something wrong.

Kira didn’t mean to do that. Runs back over and whispers “I’m sorry.” into Helena’s middle as she hugs her.

When she pulls away, she looks up at her and says, “Yes." 

She turns to meet her friends. Something in Helena’s chest breathes again. She smiles.


End file.
